¿Crees conocerme?
by Agus-chii
Summary: Por más que Amu intente ocultar su verdadero ser, Ikuto comprende sus sentimientos más de lo que ella cree. Así como mostró todas su facetas delante de él, Ikuto confiesa que cada una de ellas van gustándole cada día más. Al punto de que ella también termina admitiendo lo mismo. One-shot, Amuto.


_**¿Crees conocerme?**_

Amu se encontraba luchando contra su mente y la tarea. No entendía nada. Realizar aquellos ejercicios de álgebra la sacaba de sus casillas. Comenzó a golpear con sus dedos el escritorio, para así poder calmar su estrés.

- Oye, haces mucho ruido - dijo Ikuto mientras leía un manga.

- ¡Silencio! - exclamó Amu - ¡Esta es mi casa! ¡Ni siquiera deberías estar aquí! ¡Así que bancatela!

- Ya, ya - él dejó su lectura y se paró. Se acercó a ella y miró por encima de su hombro su cuaderno - ¿Tanta desesperación por esto?

- Tsss... Vos por qué ya viste este tema. Estas viejo.

- No. Tu eres una niña - se burló.

- A ver, Einstein. Si es así, ¿Por qué no los hace tu?

- No es mi tarea.

- ¡Al menos ayúdame!

Ikuto suspiró.

- Esta bien. Levántate.

- ¿Eh?

- Hazlo.

Amu obedeció e Ikuto se sentó en la silla.

- Ahora, ven aquí - dio unas palmadas en la parte delantera de su muslo.

- ¡No voy a sentarme arriba tuyo!

- ¿Entonces como verás los ejercicios? Así nunca vas a aprender.

- Tsss... - ella cerró sus ojos y apretó sus puños - Esta bien.

Volvió hacia él y se sentó arriba suyo. Ikuto pasó sus brazos por debajo de los de ella. Agarró un lápiz y apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Amu. Ella se sonrojó ante tal cercanía.

- Así... y así... - decía Ikuto mientras anotaba los números y letras los renglones.

Pero ella no aprestaba atención, solo lo miraba perdidamente.

- Amu.

- ¿Q-Que? - ella regresó a la realidad.

- ¿Entendiste?

- S-Si...

Ikuto rió.

- Mentirosa.

- ¡S-Si te escuche!

- Entonce hazlo tu ahora.

- ...

- ¿Que no dijiste que entendiste?

- ¡Argh! Por más que me expliques no me sale.

- ¿Vas a rendirte? Esa no es la Amu que conozco.

- Tu no me conoces. El que miente eres tu.

- No lo hago.

- Si.

- No.

- Si.

- No.

- Se más de lo que crees.

Amu se paró y se puso en frente de él.

- ¿Sabes que se siente los demás te juzguen por algo que no eres? ¿Sabes que se siente regresar todos los días a tu casa y darte cuenta que ni siquiera tus padres saben quien eres? ¿Sabes que se siente tenerle miedo al rechazo? ¿Sabes lo difícil que es fingir ante todos?

- ¿Y los guardianes? Siempre te muestras tan natural ante ellos. Por los menos vos tenes amigos con quienes puedes liberarte. Además, ¿Sabes que se siente estar atado a algo que realmente odias? ¿Sabes que se siente saber que la vida de los que quieres están en peligro si no sigues ciertas ordenes? - Ikuto se calló, no debía seguir. No debía revelar más cosas que la preocupasen a Amu - Eres una niña, no vas a comprender. Solo conoces el sufrimiento a través de los Huevos X que purificas. Pero nunca lo experimentaste por ti misma.

- Mi Huevo Dia tuvo una X. Tienes razón en eso de que en tu vida haz sufrido mucho más que yo. Pero no digas que no se que es estar en depresión. Por más estúpida que llegara a ser la razón, sigue siendo sufrimiento. Tu no me entiendes.

- Amu - habló serio, se paró. Él agarró su mano y ella la apartó.

- ¡Déjame! - miró a Ikuto, quien tenía una expresión profunda y preocupante - Solo ve-

Sin dejar que continuara, él la abrazó, estrechándola contra su pecho.

- Lo siento. Me pasé - él flexionó una rodilla para ponerse a la altura de Amu y apoyó su mano en la mejilla de la chica.

- No, está bien... Yo también me pasé.

- Amu.

- ¿Si?

- Tal vez sientes que no te entendiendo. Pero te conozco y si se que es que te vean de una forma totalmente distinta a lo que realmente eres. Además, por más miedo que tengas a ser rechazada, yo siempre te aceptaré. Siempre me muestras una faceta tuya diferente y quiero empezar a mostrarte más las mías. Así como voy conociéndote más cada día, más me gustas.

- ¿G-Gustar? T-Te refieres como persona, ¿No?

Ikuto soltó una pequeña risa.

- Si así es como quieres interpretarlo.

- E-En ese caso t-tu t-también me g-gustas... ¡Como persona! ¿¡Si?! O-Osea, admito que me agradas...

Nuevamente rió.

- ¿Puedo interpretarlo de otra manera? - sonrió.

- ¡C-Claro que no! - Él agarró su rostro y besó suavemente su mejilla - ¿P-Pero que?... - estas ardían a más no poder - ¿P-Por qué hiciste eso?

- Te dije. Como tu siempre me muestras una parte tuya todos los días, yo voy a mostrarte las mías.

Amu admitió que él tenía razón. Si bien con los guardianes era ella misma, nunca se sintió más segura y más libre de expresarse con Ikuto. Odiaba aceptarlo, pero era cierto. Ikuto era la persona que más la conocía y, aunque no lo experimentó de la misma forma, la entendía.

- L-Lo de pervertido ya lo había descubierto desde el principio... - miró hacia otra parte para ocultar su sonrojo.

- Pervertido, ¿Eh? Muy bien, te demostraré que no soy solo eso.

- Déjame que llame a Hollywood para que graben la 5ta parte de Misión Imposible - él la agarró de la cintura, la acostó en la cama y se puso arriba de ella - ¿¡V-Ves que sos un pervertido?!

Ikuto, nuevamente, besó la mejilla de Amu. Ella no puso resistencia alguna. Pasaron varios segundos y su labios seguían apoyados en su cachete. La mano de la chica agarró la camisa de Ikuto del hombro. Él se separó.

- Tranquila - tomo aquella mano que apretaba su camisa y besó sus dedos.

Abrió sus ojos, su mirada era dulce y le trasmitía a Amu un mensaje de "Todo está bien". Su corazón latía demasiado rápido. Él soltó su mano y sostuvo nuevamente su rostro, para besar la otra mejilla. Amu cerró sus ojos y dejó que el siguiera. Al cabo de unos segundos apoyó sus labios en su frente. Comenzó a hacer un recorrido de besos suaves y cortos hasta la punta de su nariz. El corazón de Amu comenzó a bombear más rápido y una sensación de calidez y seguridad de apoderó de su cuerpo. Este se estremeció por completó al sentir que los labios del chico se apoyaron por encima de su labio superior y por debajo de su nariz. Ambos abrieron sus ojos y se miraron el uno al otro.

Ikuto rozó apenas sus labios con los de ellas, haciendo que ella apretara sus ojos y su sonrojo aumentara sobrepasando los limites. Apenas unos centímetros los separaban.

- Ikuto... T-Tu... Tu dijiste que yo te gustaba... ¿E-En que sentido? - preguntó algo dudosa, ya que de cierta forma ya sabía la respuesta.

- ¿Quieres descubrirlo?

Él soltó una pequeña risa. Iba a levantarse, pero se dio cuenta que unos brazos lo abrazaban rodeando su espalda. Miró a Amu y su flequillo tapaba sus ojos. Ella respondió con un movimiento de cabeza.

- S-S-Si... - susurró, con la esperanza que no sabía si quería que Ikuto la escuchara o no.

Por millonésima vez, Ikuto agarró con firmeza el rostro de la chica y, esta vez, apoyó sus labios encima de los de ella. Los dejó ahí durante un minuto y comenzó a moverlos lentamente. Amu se abrazó más a él y trató de imitarlo. Al cabo de cinco minutos, se separaron.

- ¿Esto responde tu pregunta?

Amu movió su cabeza en forma de negación. Tomó el rostro de Ikuto y lo atrajo, apoyando sus labios en él otra vez. Él también la abrazó y se acostaron de costado para no dejar caer su peso arriba de ella. Acariciaron el cabello y espalda del otro. Siguieron hasta que, otra vez, sus pulmones rogaron aire.

- Me gustas, Amu - dijo rozando su boca con la de ella. Él lamió por unos segundos el labio superior de ella - Y demasiado... - volvió a besarla nuevamente, aprovechando de que ella había entre abierto su boca para soltar un corto y pequeño gemido.

Ella se acurrucó en los brazos de Ikuto y hundió su cabeza en el pecho de él.

- Yo también, te quiero mucho... - susurró, creyendo que él no la había escuchado.

* * *

**_He aquí otro fic que se me ocurrió mientras dormía, obviamente con modificaciones porque a veces suelen ser muy extraños e.e_**

**_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. No había lemmon, ni lime, pero no se quejen :c Tienen que aceptar que Ikuto no es solo un pervertido. Ahora que lo pienso, solo lo hace para molestar a Amu ewe_**

**_Pero ya, todo está en la opinión y punto de vista del otro. ¿Que les pareció? ¡Dejen reviews! x3_**

**_¡Saludos!_**


End file.
